


Blaseball One-Shot Anthology

by Chillyfoot



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillyfoot/pseuds/Chillyfoot
Summary: A place for me to dump all my drabbles, because I do have ideas that aren't Home Plate Bound. However, many of them aren't long enough for me to justify posting them all as separate works.
Kudos: 2





	1. Strike Up the Band

According to all known Discord regulations, there is no way The Band should be able to play. It’s hosted from a Keeper’s home for a server of thirty thousand people. The Band, of course, plays anyway, because The Band doesn’t care what technological restrictions think.

The Band started the Endless Concert for the Season 11 championship. Although the Sunbeams drew out the exhibition until they were sure they could cement a win, the Garages held their own, and for that The Band started for its first audience. There were no seats, no security, no fences to keep overeager fans from crowd-surfing to the stage. Many still gathered at the Endless Concert and watch their favorite teams from the sideline screens.

Blaseball hibernates, but its fans do not. If anything, the energy we do not spend watching games is poured into the community, trials and salmon and musicals alike. The Band plays as the fans pass it by. It perceives new Firefighters donning their uniforms, guests hurriedly putting on winter coats before jazzing their hands in Breckenridge, and even the crunch of raw onions and the slam of a basketball on a Los Angeli court between songs.

Sometimes some lonely little soul will wander through and park it at the Endless Concert. Another often hops in just to feel another presence listening with them. They inevitably leave, and The Band plays alone. The drummer twirls a stick and catches it when they think no one is watching. The vocalists pass bottles of water around, making sure each can sing the next song without too much trouble. The lead guitarist switches out their instrument, forgets where in the shuffle The Band should be, strums along with nothing in particular.

The Band’s mistakes do not go undetected. A particularly keen listener will notice a discrepancy between program and display and alert a manager. “Stick with the program,” they tell The Band. The phantom bassist nods, and with a quick system reset the click returns to their ears and The Band learns the next song the managers added to their tracklist.

Even as the server rests through the winter siesta, the Endless Concert has never ceased. It hears our ramblings, our greetings and praise and ambitions, spoken where we can hear it uninterrupted by the soft hum of other dreaming fans. It knows we are here, and as such The Band plays forever, for us.


	2. a Fridays fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (CW food) I don't want to talk about what inspired this.

Stevenson Heat picks up a bucket of beans and dumps it in his mouth. H*ckin delicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again at Dunkies Donuts (performs spinning flip, slams into mounted sign)


End file.
